Whose Line is it Anyway? Shaman King Style!
by Des
Summary: Yoh, Ren, Manta and Horox2 are ...kinda forced into going on Whose Line. XD Improvisational humor, whoo! Enjoy singing, fairy tale drug busts and mild yaoi implications! Worship Hao's pants!
1. First Episode of Amazingness!

Des: Ha, this is what we call an A/N! Firstoff, I don't own Shaman King! Or anyone related to the show! But I really really wish I owned Hao's pants.   ... Whoo! 'Tiz Mankin Whose Line! With Des as your host, because we couldn't afford to hire Drew or that British guy! 

Anna: . Cheapskate. 

Des: **cheerfully opens a trap door underneath Anna** 

Manta: **silently cheers**

Yoh: **likewise** 

Des: Anyway! =3 ..Introductions, yes. Whose Line, for you cretins who have never seen the show (Why are you here anyway? .) is where everyone does amusing little skit-things off the top of their heads because I tell them to. Today's guests are Yoh! Manta! Horo Horo! And~! Ren~! ^o^ 

Ren: Nani? ...Kisamaaaa!! .; **magically on stage**  You can't make me do it. . 

Des: Oh, yes. Yes, I can. I CAN. Because I've got the keyboard and you akl;ainidpasiojajspdaojisophdaphioasphoipa

**few minutes later**

Des: Bastard broke my keyboard!   

Manta: O.O I hope Des-kun doesn't do anything drastic. 

Des: .O **types rapidly on a new keyboard!** 

Yoh: **blinks absently** 

Des: D **makes a floofy pink-and-black-and-white dress thing that looks like it came from the demented mind of TOMOYO materialize over Ren's outfit** 

Ren: O_O! 

Horo Horo: **point! Laugh!** XDDD

Des: . Resistance is futile! Don't make me add more frills. 

Ren: Ki...kisama! 

Des: Temee! 

**Des and Ren bicker for eternity** 

Lyserg: o.o **ties a sign to his wire** Morphine! **shoots it across the stage** 

Sign: "An Eternity Later." 

Des: I love you Ren. Let's be best friends forever. 

Ren: _ ...You drank Lyserg's absinthe, didn't you. 

Des: Of course not. Those little chubby pixie things were always living on your head.

Ren: Nothing's there. 

Des: _ Nonbeliever. 

Manta: **it has been an eternity! And he is now...not short! Oh my god!**  Can we get on with it already? x_x

Horo Horo: Yeah! x_x

Yoh: .....Manta. o.o; 

Manta: Nani? 

Yoh: ....What did you take? 

Manta: ._. Growth hormone injections, and lots of em'. 

Des: Bad Manta! Those were mine! O.O 

Manta: **taller than 5'0 now, Des** .... =D! 

Des: **Shorter. Than. Manta.** ..... o_o This is too creepy. . Re~wind! 

Lyserg: Right-o! **Rewind, shoots another sign. Manta is shown to shrink.** 

Sign: "An Eternity Before." 

Des: I control your minds! . Now! Onstage! All of you! ALL! NOW! GO! No, not you, Lyserg. 

Lyserg: May I do the piano? 

Des: ...Yes, you can do the piano. 

Lyserg: May I kill Hao? 

Des: Only if you let me have his pants.

Lyserg: Cheers. =D

Des: **types** "And Lyserg killed Hao, and Des accquired his pants."  Yay! **Wearing Hao's pants** 

Lyserg: Smashing. =D 

Ren: Just GET ON WITH IT! 

Des: I thought you didn't want to do it. 

Ren: Yes, well, you're controlling my mind. 

Des: But then why are you still yelling at me? 

Ren: Because I'm still Tao Ren. 

Des: Damn! Be Jun.

Ren: No. 

Des: But I'm controlling your mind!! ;_;

Ren: **indignantly** So? 

Des: Temee. ._. 

Horo Horo: But really, let's start already!

Des: .;; Hai, hai.  **scoots into a desk and takes out a little card** ...Right. Welcome (again) to Whose Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Our first game is for everyone, called Questions Only. ...Yeah, I think that's self-explanatory. But the jist of it is, we give them a scenario and they can only ask eachother questions. Today's scenario is ... **glances at the card**  The Shaman Fights in Tokyo. Wow. Knock yourselves out, guys. . 

Ren: **walks on stage** 

Manta: **walks on** 

Ren: Shouldn't you be with Horo Horo? 

Manta: What's your reasoning there? 

Ren: Aren't you Kororo? 

Manta: Why does everyone pick on me?!

Ren: Can't you tell? 

Manta: Is it because I'm short? 

Ren: Why are you even here? 

Manta: Can't you see I'm with Yoh? 

Ren: Where is Yoh? 

Manta: Right there- ... *sigh. Buzzed. Walks off...and goes off to cry somewhere** 

Des: o_o;;; **goes to console Manta** 

Lyserg: **fills in for her!**

Yoh: **walks on**  Are you my opponent? 

Ren: Are you Asakura Yoh? 

Yoh: How did you know? 

Ren: Haven't we met before? _;;;

Yoh: When? 

Ren: Are we going to fight or what?! 

Yoh: Why are you being impatient? n_n

Ren: Do you think you can beat me?!

Yoh: Don't I have to to become Shaman King? 

Ren: What makes you think you're going to be Shaman King?! 

Yoh: Why wouldn't I be? **Yoh-laugh**

Ren: **starts firing off reasons, pause, grumble, defeated. Buzzed.**

Manta: o_o I want Yoh-kun! 

Des: o_o;; **hands him a Yoh plushie** '

Manta: **squeeze. It makes a cute squeek.** ~_~ 

Lyserg: **chuckling lightly** 

Horo Horo: **comes on** Is this the Sun Sunshine building? 

Yoh: Why do you need to know? 

Horo Horo: Isn't this where my first fight is? 

Yoh: Oh, are you a Shaman? n_n

Horo Horo: Can't you tell?!

Yoh: Is it that obvious of a trait? 

Horo Horo: What's with that outfit, anyway? 

Yoh: Do you want Anna to punch you again? 

Horo Horo: Like she punches you? 

Yoh: How do you know about that? 

Horo Horo: Aren't you her bitch? 

Yoh: Didn't she fall in a trapdoor? 

Horo Horo: Why are you dodging the question?

Yoh: ..... ._.;;;; **buzzed, goes off** 

Manta: **glomp** Yoh-kun! .;;

Lyserg: **ruling the show with an iron fist** A million points go to Horo Horo for pointing out the obvious. DDD Remember, the BRITISH created Whose Line! 

Des: **dethrones Lyserg** . 

Lyserg: o_o 

Yoh: **consoling Manta** n_n

Manta: **consoled** n_n 

Des: Alright, this next game is, ironically, called "Whose Line," for Manta and Yoh, and what they have to do is they are going to act out a scene and every once in a while they pull a paper slip out of their pocket and they have to read it aloud and play it into the scene. Here's the scenario! Alright, Yoh, you're a cop and you're trying to bust Manta here for having drugs. However, Manta is the Big Bad Wolf. 

Manta: .......o_O **gets his paper slips** 

Yoh: **blinks, gets his too and puts them in his pocket** 

Des: Start! O 

Yoh: **comes up and pantomimes banging on the door** Knock, knock.

Manta: **cough** What is it. . 

Yoh: . Mr. Wolf, I have a warrant to search your place for drugs. 

Manta: o.O Why would you think I have drugs? 

Yoh: A Mr. Ren, one of THREE pig witnesses--

Ren: **hair spike twitches up and down**

Des: **laugh** What is it with Ren and the number 3? 

Ren: Urusai! .

Yoh: -- has said that you brag about how you "Huffed and puffed and blew the house down" last Saturday... 

Manta: That doesn't mean anything! I can prove my innocence! **pulls out a slip**  "The fairy's assaulting my spoon!" 

Yoh: !! Fairies? What fairies?! Is the spoon silver? 

Manta: It is! 

Yoh: Wait, I see no fairy. 

Manta: It's Morphine!

Yoh: A-HA! Just as I suspected! 

Manta: You've got no evidence! 

Yoh: 'Course I do! And this is the proof! **pulls out a slip** "Put the gizzard back in!"

Manta: **makes a gesture as if holding a gizzard** Never! I'm gonna hold it hostage!

Yoh: **makes a gesture as if drawing his gun**  Just drop the gizzard and back away slowly. 

Manta: You wouldn't dare! You can't risk harming it! It's just like my father, the large evil wolf used to say--! **paper slip** "The cheeseburger is not a bunny!" 

Yoh: **makes a gesture as if talking on a walkie talkie** We're going to need backup, he's more high than we thought... 

Manta: I don't have drugs! 

Yoh: Then I'm takin' you in for the gizzard, Wolf! 

Manta: You'll never take me alive! 

Yoh: !! **in walkie talkie again** We've got a runner, I'm going to need some backup! And ... **pulls out a paper strip** "Strip down and get the whipped cream!" 

Manta: **freeze!** Not the whipped cream! 

Yoh: Are you gonna come quietly? 

Manta: Fine! Just...before you take me in, I need to tell my brother -- **takes out a strip**  "I feel pretty, oh so pretty!" 

Des: **buzz, buzz, buzz** 

Horo Horo: **cracking up!**

Des:  1,000 points go to Yoh for that image of Ren-piggy! 

Lyserg: **calls out from behind Des** And another hundred to Manta for being pretty!

Des: Yes, what he said! **snicker**

Manta: ^_^;;;;;

Des: Next game Party Quirks for everyone. Now we're giving everyone a secret identity that they have to act like and Manta has to figure out who they are at his party. o.O Yosh!

Ren, Yoh, Horox2: **skitter off to the side of the stage** 

Manta: **wanders around** 

Ren: **An irate chibi Hao who has just had his legos melted**  Knock, knock. . 

Manta: Oh, come in won't you!

Ren: **gets down on his knees, toddles in to the effect of being a chibi** -.O 

Manta: You'd better not be being me. ; 

Ren: **speaking in a high voice** You're so tiny. **Hao-laugh.**

Manta: **twitch** 

Ren: What's this? My LEGOS! . 

Horo Horo: **Evangelion's Ikari Shinji** o_o Knock. 

Manta: Hello! **lets him in** 

Horo Horo: **looks up** This cieling is...unfamiliar. . . 

Ren: Somehow, the untimely end of my legos must be the work of HUMANKIND. . They must be destroyed! o.o **sniffle** 

Horo Horo: o.o I hate my dad! 

Ren: I hate people! ;_;

Horo Horo: Hate~!

Ren: Hate~! 

Yoh: **Hamtaro** Knock! =^^= 

Manta: O.o Come in!

Yoh: **messes with his hair** Koosh, koosh. n_n 

Manta: O.o; 

Horo Horo: This is the me that exists in your mind.

Ren: Would you like to be my ally? =D 

Horo Horo: Likewise, you are probably the you that exists in my mind...

Manta: Shut up, Shinji!

Des: **buzz!** =3

Horo Horo: **sweatdrop, exits the stage** 

Yoh: **tilts head to the side, large eyes** Heke? Let's play~! =D **glomps Ren** 

Ren: ! Burn. . 

Yoh: Squeek! **skitter**

Manta: o_o;; Leave Hamtaro alone, Baby Hao! 

Des: **buzz, buzz!**

Manta: =D I am good. 

Des: 50 points to Manta for being good. And Ten thousand points to Yoh and Ren for Yoh glomping Ren! 

The YohxRen fanservice department: Go! Yoh! Go! Yoh!

Ren: Baka! 

Yoh: n_n;;; 

Lyserg: **lauuughing..**

Ren: Say one word and I'll sic Ryu on you. 

Ryu: Lyserg-sama! *O* 

Lyserg: Eep! **hides behind Des** 

Des: o_o **opens a trap door under Ryu** 

Lyserg: Whew! 

**sounds of Anna bitching at Ryu commence.** 

Des: ..... .;;; Next game will be Greatest Hits, because we need music to drown out the annoyance duo. 

Lyserg: Ooh! **runs over to the piano** 

Des: Oh, we need some guitarists. . . **quickly pulls out her computer, type! Zen Ryou materializes near the guitars** 

Lyserg: !! _O What are THEY doing here!?

Zen Ryou: Chimi Chimi Moryou ... . . Where are we? 

Lyserg: Going straight home! _! **threatens with pendulum** 

Des: Lyseeeerg! o_o We -need- guitarists! 

Lyserg: _ THEY worked for HAO. They must die. .

Des: But Hao died, remember? 

Zen: We are! The best guitarists! O 

Ryou: O Our music impresses even the strangest of monkeys!

Zen: Together we are! o 

Zen Ryou: ZEN RYOU!

Des: ....The strangest of monkeys? o.o; Okay, maybe we SHOULD get them out of here. Hao was a great singer but his minions...er.... 

Lyserg: Bloody hell. **twitch twitch twitch** 

Des: o_O;; **presses backspace until they disappear** Gomen! Don't have a heart attack!

Lyserg: ~_~ We will work with the piano. 

Des: o_o; Hai. Er... anyway. Greatest Hits. Manta and Horo Horo, you two are doing a commercial for a CD and throwing out random song names, which --

Ren: Yoh will sing. Yoh will sing. Des likes Yoh's singing better. ; 

Des: --Which Ren will sing off the top of his head. n_n 

Ren: Kuso. 

Des: Get up there, Elvis. XD 

Ren: Kisamaaaa! **wields glaive at her** 

Des: *O* Kwan! **glomps it, bleeds on Ren** 

Ren: _;;; Baka!

Des: _ Run along! Now, we need suggestions from the audience for a Shaman Group for them to sing about! =D 

Marco: The X-Laws! O 

Milly: Lilly Five! O  **the ground cracks open underneath her** 

Ryu: **glomps from under!** MILLY-CHAN!! *O*

Milly: Aieee! **falls under the floor with Ryu** 

Sharona: O_O;

Silva/Karim: The Patch! O 

Des: Ooh ! The Patch! Okay, yeah! Songs of the Patch! =D 

Lyserg: Not the X-Laws? ._. 

Des: We can sing an Irish Drinking Song about them next episode! =D 

Lyserg: Ooh! =D

Des: **inwardly** If I WRITE a next episode, heh heh heh... 

Lyserg: . 

Horo Horo: Yo, everyone! =D Have you been looking for a rockin' CD with great tunes and awesome guitarists?!

Manta: Well look somewhere else, because all we have is a freakin' piano! 

Lyserg: Oi! 

Horo Horo: But if you happen to like cheezy randomly made-up piano-based songs, then stay with us, have we got an offer for you!

Manta: A 5-CD set of 5 songs! And it comes with a free loofah! Yes, it's the Songs of the Patch! A timeless collection of ...yeah, songs about the Patch! 

Horo Horo: Well hot piss! =D 

Manta: Well, I love the Spice Girls, don't you? 

Horo Horo: 'Course, that's why I plastered pictures of them inside the furnace.

Manta: Then by default you will love this song, which is not by the Spice Girls but by someone completely altogether whom I have never heard of but sure does sound like them. n_n "I went broke at Patchdonald's!" 

Ren: **twitches furiously at music start.** _;;; **clears throat** 

"Yummy yummy yummy shake it shake it milkshake yummy!

Burgers in my tummy 'till it starts feeling funny, I thought you loved me but you just wanted money so you could buy, extra fries, why you feeding me these lies, it's just breakin' my! HEART! 

I went broke at Patchdonald's! You took advantage of my love and I went broke at Patchdonald's! It couldn't be helped that the prices were so high, 'cos I thought our love would never run dry, oh! I went broke at Patchdonald's!" 

Des: ... **shaking violently with laughter** 

Horo Horo: **likewise** Mmph..! **snicker** 

Manta: **has fallen off of his chair** 

Horo-Horo: XD;;; Uh... the next song is a popular one-hit wonder that topped the charts for about zero seconds last month... The Totem Pole Cannon Rock!

Ren: -__-;  "Oh! Totem Pole Cannon! Yeah! Totem Pole Cannon! Buffalo! Snake! Eagle! Turtle! FIRE~!

It's a big oversoul, yeah! 

Yoh very nearly got his ass kicked by it, yeah!

I'm uncreative and sick of making up lyrics, yeah! 

I'm gonna kill Des in a painful way, yeah! 

Buffalo! Snake! Eagle! Turtle! FIRE~!" 

Des: O_o;;; **buzz**  Er... next game!

Lyserg: Um. **goes over the cards** The next one is the Hoe-Down. O.o 

Des: Oh. ........What?! You mean we're making Ren sing again!? ._.;; 

Lyserg: 'Fraid so. 

Des: Damn. o_o You'd better protect me, you know. . 

Lyserg: ... 

Des: *cough* Oh well. Might as well go all the way. Okay, audience! o What do we want to hear for the hoedown!? 

Entire Audience: -YAOI!- 

Des: ......o___O;; What, they're unanimous? 

Lyserg: Yaoi is very popular nowadays. o.O 

Des: Wow. o.O; Er... alright then. The Yaoi Hoedown! 

Lyserg: **plays Piano** 

Horo Horo: The fangirls like to write Yaoi! 

They pair me up with Ren!

The things they write I'd never, ever

mention to my friends! 

Why I continue reading them

has never been clear!

But it seems like everybody thinks I am a queer!

Ren/Yoh/Manta: We think~ you are a queer~! 

Horo Horo: **glare** 

Ren:  I hate the stupid author

Who brought me on this show!

I'm going to kill her family 

And everyone she knows! 

But this song's about Yaoi

And so I must confess

I've imagined Bason when he's not completely dressed!

Yoh: When he's not completely..... o.O;;; **They more or less fall silent because that image disturbs them.** 

Ren: **smirks, such was the point. Ah, revenge. Goes off to kill Des.** 

Des: Aieeee! **is chased around the studio** 

Lyserg: ... **re-throned.** ^_^

Manta: Yoh is really close to me, 

We might be more than friends!

The nature of companionship 

really just depends! 

Fangirls like to play on this when they write their fics!

Either way I'll be his buddy through the thin and thick!

Horox2: I'm going~ to be sick~!

Yoh: Awwr. n_n

Mantou Fangirls: *O* 

Yoh: Yaoi's really popular

Of that I have no doubt!

It's something that most fangirls 

couldn't stand to live without!

I'm paired with almost everyone

That I've ever met!

It's a real wonder I am not a pimp yet!

Horox2: He is not a pimp....yet! 

Ren: **still chasing Des with his glaive** 

Des: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!

Lyserg: Well, that ought to cover it, You've been Watching Whose Line is it Anyway, which is the brainchild of someone British. =D Morphine! **shoots his wire into the air, which has the credits tied to it.** 

Des: AAAAAAAHH!!!

Ren: KISAMAAA!!!


	2. Another Episode, Hurrah!

Des: Awh, so many people want me to continue!

Ren: No! 

Horo Horo: Cool! Let's make Ren dance this time!

Ren: Nani?! Kisama!! 

Des: . ....We'll see. .;;; Faust's a cool doctor, but I'd rather not visit him weekly. .;; Laceration is not a fun thing.

Yoh: Daijobu! ^_^ It'll turn out alright! Ren wouldn't KILL you.

Des: .... _~_ Why is it that whenever you say that, everyone ends up going through with whatever it is you're talking about? 

Horo Horo: It's 'coz we trust Yoh. ^^

Des: Right. ^^ Okay then! Let's do it! 

Ren: **Glares at Yoh** I hate you so much right now. 

Yoh: **Yoh-laugh** 

Faust: **hovers around Des with a medical kit** ^_^

Ren: **smirk** 

Des: o.o; ... Shouldn't there have been a security guard or something that confiscated the weaponry? x_o

Security Guard: **hurls in** Aaaaah!!!! **steals weapons and runs away** 

Des: ...o.O 

Yoh: ...o_O

Manta: ...o___O;;;

Des: *Cough* Anyway. 

Ren: GET BACK HERE! **chase** 

Horo Horo: **tackle! Restrain!** . Cool it already! 

Ren: Oh, you shut up. They didn't take YOUR weapon. 

Horo Horo: That's because it's a Snowboard. D

Des: Pays to be creative, I guess. 

Horo Horo: Hell yeah!

Manta: .... My weapon is my ENCYCLOPEDIA! O 

Des: Anyway, welcome to another episode of Whose Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Same group as last time, and we still don't have enough money to hire Drew or the Brit. But that's allright, because you love me more anyway. 

Ren: Kisama! . 

Des: Temee!! XP

Horo Horo: Hee. XD

Yoh: Don't cry Amidamaru, you'll get Harusame back. **pat pat** 

Amidamaru: Yoh-dono! ;____;

Des: Alright. Our first game is something we like to call Scenes from a Hat, where the audience writes suggestions! We put the good ones in the hat and pick the ones they have to do. ... Who's got the hat? O.o 

Lyserg: Chocolove has lost the hat. 

Des: Damn him! 

Chocolove: **throws a beaver at Des** ^-^ Dam you! 

Des: ; **shoves it off her desk** 

Horo Horo: Don't hurt the beaver!! .; **grab, run away** 

Des: ... ... 

Ren: I'll leave then. 

Des: Oh no you won't!! **tackle, slams his head on her desk** 

Ren: O_O!! KISAMAAAA! ; Let me go!!

Des: **reaches inside Ren's hairspike and pulls out a paper slip** o Success!

Horo Horo: Scenes from Ren's Hair! D 

Ren: **flail!** ! Who the hell put those there?!

Des: ME! O I hid them in there for just such an occasion!

Ren: **stops flailing, stares at her flatly** When… the hell… did you have time to do that. .

Des: . Don't ask questions. 

Ren: Baka. Horo Horo already left. 

Horo Horo: **bothering Faust** Help me help the beaver. . .

Faust: The beaver is FINE, Horo Horo. o.o 

Horo Horo: It's traumatized, you insensitive jerk. **pet pet** . . I gotta bring him home! O Home to the forest!

Des: Oh no you don't!

Horo Horo: But! The beaver! 

Des: **drags him off** -.- Silva, take care of the damn beaver. 

Silva: . . . Okay, but you have to pay me. o.o 

Des: The Patch are so frickin' poor. o_o;; 

Horo Horo: I'll pay for it! o.o

Des: ... Sure, whatever. **pushes him onstage** 

Manta: Did you even read the strip yet? . 

Des: No. o_o;; 

Ren: **stalks onto the stage, irate** .O

Des: **reads the strip aloud** Bad things to say after being kidnapped by pirates. 

Ren: **walks onstage** ... I've blown up your rum. 

Horo Horo: **walks onstage** Hey! Aren't you a member of the Patch? =D

Yoh: **walks onstage with Manta on his shoulders. Manta squawks like a parrot, looks like he's feeling very stupid**  No really! I'm a pirate too!!

Des: **buzz** XD 

Ren: Do NOT touch my head a second time. 

Des: .... Lyserg, if you please? =D 

Lyserg: **shoots his pendulum into Ren's spike, pulls out another strip stuck to the crystal** ^_^ 

Ren: **twitch!**

Des: **reads aloud** Things Ren would never say. 

Manta: **walks onstage** I only had two glasses of milk today..... 

Ren: **walks onstage** PLEASE, store things in my hair! .O

Horo Horo: **walks onstage, wink!** Who wants some lovin'? 

Des: XDDD **buzz buzz** 

Ren: **holding his hands up over his spike so Lyserg can't do it again** _

Lyserg: _ 

Des: A thousand points to you all! This next game is called Three-Headed Broadway Star for Yoh, Ren and Horo Horo. They have to go over there, put their arms around eachother – 

Rabid YohxRen, RenxHoro Fangirls: *_* Yay!

Des: **sweatdrops in their general direction** - So as to form a sort of freakish three-headed broadway star. _;; 

Fangirls: **sigh, but are still dreamy** 

Des: ... -.-; They have to make up a song one word at a time. Now, we need a suggestion from the audience for a famous Broadway Musical...

**Many suggestions are called out.**

Des: Yeah, okay, we'll go with Laundrymat Love, and what's the hit song from Laundrymat Love? 

Ren: **rubbing his temples** 

Manta: **stands on his encyclopedia, pat pat** I feel your pain. o.o

  
Ren: ...

Manta: ... What? o_o

Ren: . 

Des: Alright, the Musical is "Laundrymat Love" and the hit song is "Not my sock!" Go for it. o.O 

Yoh/Ren/Horo: **go to the middle of the stage, 3-headed stance**

Lyserg: o.O! Oh yeah! **runs to the piano, begins to play. Looks elegant and sparkly.** 

Yoh: Not-!

Ren: My-!

Horo Horo: Sock! 

Yoh: Lost-! 

Ren: My-! .;;

Horo Horo: ... LOVE. 

Yoh: You-!

Ren: Are-!

Horo Horo: Just-!

Yoh: The-!

Ren: Sock-!

Horo Horo: Of-!

Yoh: LOVE. 

Ren: _;;; I-!

Horo Horo: Can't-!

Yoh: Take-!

Ren: This-!

Horo Horo: Anymore!! XD

Yoh: Please! 

Ren: Find-!

Horo Horo: My-!

Yoh: Love-!

Ren: Sock-! .

Horo Horo: So-!

Yoh: We-! ^.^ 

Ren: Can-! 

Horo Horo: ... LIVE. O

Yoh: Love!

Ren: .... Foreverrrr. .;;; 

Horo Horo: ... Yeah! =D

Yoh: Yeah! ^_^

Ren: ... Yes. 

Horo Horo: ... SOCK~. 

Lyserg: **slowly ends the song** 

Des: Five Thousand points go to Ren for that "Foreverrrrr." XD 

Ren: -_-; 

Des: And a thousand to the other two! =D 

Manta: What's the next game? 

Des: I'm glad you asked, Manta. *smirk* This next game is called "Let's Make a Date." 

All four: x_X 

Des: So, Yoh will be the bachelorette on a dating show– 

Horo Horo: **snicker** Village bicycle. 

Yoh: ^_^;

Des: - And Ren, Horo Horo and Manta will be the three bachelors, to whom Yoh will ask questions. However, they all will have strange identities which I will assign. **hands them paper slips with their parts** 

Lyserg: Oi. When are we going to get to that Drinking Song you promised me? . 

Des: .;; Quiet, you. 

Ren: **reads his** ... Des, I detest you.

Des: Thaaaaaanks~. ^_^ Now start!

Yoh: **sits on a stool. Acts...uke. XD** Okay, well, let's get this star-ted! ^-^ Bachelor Number One, if you were stranded on a desert island with just one thing, what would it be? ^-^ 

Ren: Well, I -**A carosel pony who has magically come to life** ~_~ Neeeeh. **hums merry dingy carosel music, gets off his stool and slowly walks in a circle** 

Yoh: .... XD; 

Ren: **sits back in his stool** .;; .;; 

Yoh: What an...exciting answer. ^_^ Bachelor Number Two, where would you take me on a romantic evening?

Horo Horo: **Drew Carey** Well, ah, we'd go down to the Warsaw for some drinks and laugh at Des because she can't afford me! And then I'd get laughed at by you when you finally saw what I looked like. Can't pass that up! =D 

Yoh: No, I'm sure I can. ^___^ Bachelor Number Three, same question. 

Manta: **All three Powerpuff Girls**  I'm too busy punching and kicking butt! Hya! **punches the air, acts suddenly calm and takes out his encyclopedia** But we could go someplace nice and quiet -- **perks up and is hyper with a squeeky voice** WITH CANDY!! **jumps up on the stool and falls off** Ow! Who pushed me!? . . . . **climbs back on** 

Ren: **pantomimes taking a pole out of his back and whacking Manta with it** 

Manta: **puts up his dukes** . . 

Yoh: Bachelor Number Two, if you were a fruit, what kind of fruit would you be? 

Horo Horo: Well, I'd have to say an orange, ma'm. Sweet and round! XD 

Yoh: Oh joy, then I'll surely avoid scurvy. =D Bachelor Number One, I enjoy musical men, do you play any musical instruments and if so, what do you play? 

Ren: . . **does the twangy music again, walks in another circle** 

Manta: **hyperly** Cuuute!!! I wanna ride it! **makes a ping! noise, jumps off his stool and lands on Ren's back** 

Ren: KISAMA!!

Yoh: Well it seems Bachelor Number One likes Carosel Horse Music.

Des: **cracking up** Correct! **buzz** 

Yoh: Bachelor Number Two is, er… Drew Carey? ^_^

Horo Horo: **cracking up too** 

Des: Yeah. 

Yoh: And Manta... has schizophrenia. o_O;; And is also a Powerpuff Girl. 

Ren: Would you GET OFF!! 

Manta: O.O **has been bucked, lands on his back** .; 

Des: **still cracking up** 20 THOUSAND points go to Manta for riding Ren. XDDD

  
Ren: When I get my Kwan Dao back, I am going to gut you like the midget lunchmeat you are! .! **is bright red** 

Des: Awwww! XD **point**

Manta: Yoh-kuuun! **dives behind him and hides behind his encyclopedia** _;;; 

Yoh: ^_^;; 

Horo Horo: **has fallen off his stool** XD

Des: **regaining her composure** Alright, this next game is the Irish Drinking Song, for everyone, which I've promised Lyserg will be about the X-Laws, so screw you audience! Ha!

Lyserg: ^_^ Huzzah! **hands hover over the piano keys, before he begins** 

Ren: Kuso, a song already?! .; 

Yoh: ^_^ Daijobu!

Des: Shh! Start! . 

Manta/Horo: Ohhhh, I-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die!

Horo Horo: I want to join the X-Laws! And be part of their crowd! 

Yoh: I want to blare religious music really really loud!

Manta: I want to have an angel! And shoot it from a gun! 

Ren: And kill off Hao's minions. I think it would be fun! 

All: Ohhhh, I-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die!

Horo Horo: 'Cause Hao is a jerk-off! He's really really bad! 

Yoh: He almost killed their leader. And it made Lyserg sad. 

Lyserg: Hao. 

Manta: They put me in a cage! And it made me irate!

Ren: Because they had to open! That damn Babylon Gate! 

All: Ohhhh, I-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die!

Horo Horo: They're all really dramatic! They like the spotlight!

Yoh: Their uniforms are stylish! They wear a lot of white!

Manta: But we never really liked them! They are a bunch of pests!

Ren: They worship an albino! They think she is the best! 

All: Ohhhh, I-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die-dee-die!

Des: **snickers** There, are you happy? 

Lyserg: Well, it was a song. 

Des: And now that that's done with, I owe you nnnnothing! 

Ren: Good. Let's end it now. 

Horo Horo: I still say we should make Ren dance. 

Ren: Damare! .; 

Manta: Can we stop, though? **gives Des watery chibi eyes** 

Des: ....

Yoh: ^_^ Go on, we've appeased the fandom!

Des: . Says you. They are like the evil undead pirates. They will always thirst for more humor. ALWAYS!! 

Horo Horo: Um guys, I think Ren just got his weapon back. 

Des: What?! How?! ACK! NUUUUU! **hides behind Faust!** 

Faust: **is with his Eliza, notices NOTHING!* *_* 

Yoh: Oh! **goes to get Harusame back** 

Des: Not agaiiiiin!! **hideFaustshield, runs away** 

Ren: **chases Des and Manta!**

Manta: Waaaaaaaaaaah!! .;;; 

Yoh: o.O! **goes off to save them** 

END… I think. . . 


	3. Chapter 3

AFTER THE END!

(Everyone is at a backstage lounge of sorts.(

Des: ((sitting at the coffee table with Ren, sipping cherry crack(( Oi.

Ren: Kisama. ((sips milk((

Des: Oi oi!

Ren: Kisama.

Des: Ooooi!

Ren: Ki -

Des: SPOOKY BEAM! ((throws Spooky at Ren, a la Kumagorou((

Spooky: Squeek!

Ren: -sama! ((fallsover with a thud(( --+

Manta: They've been doing this for hours, Yoh-kun! o.o

Yoh: And it's STILL funny! ((Yoh-laugh((

Horohoro: Oi look!

Yoh: Nani? ((blink((

Horohoro: Readers! ((pointpoint(( There's readers here backstage! Isn't that a little strange?

Yoh: Hullo, readers!

Des: Oi - what, readers? Why? The fic already ended!

Ren: Stalkers. ((getting off the floor((

Des: Indeed. 'Allo, stalker-readers.

Ren: Go away! I won't sing any more! ((shoos stalkers((

Des: Awwh, but you'd sing for me! 3

Ren: I would not, kisama! --+ ((flushes irritably((

Manta: There they go again... ;; hehe

Yoh: You have a good voice, Ren! ((Yoh-laugh((

Ren: KISAMAAAAA! ((chases Yoh around with his kwan dao, face bright red((

Yoh: ((runs(( Ahahahaha...

Ren: MATTE! ((charges past Horohoro((

Horohoro: ((falls off his chair(( Temee! ((runs after Ren((

Manta: Ah, anou, eito, doushiyou! Yoh-kun, be careful! ((runs after the three of them((

Des: ((still seated at the coffee table; sips her cherry crack again and blinks apathetically at the four boys running and screaming in a circle around her and the table(( ... Where's Lyserg? o.o

Lyserg: ((pops out from under the table(( Yes?

Manta: What a strange place to be!

Lyserg: I was looking for my missing eraser. And my skills of deduction lead me to ...! Des!

Manta: It's probably completely used now. Des murders erasers. Pencils too.

Des: ((ignores them((

((AND THEN AMONG ALL THE CHAOS, the wall breaks apart, showering everyone in debris. Everyone freezes.((

Spirit of Fire: ((pulls his fist out of hte gaping hole he punched into the wall((

Des: Oh, that's nice! Plaster in my soda!

((Dust begins to clear, Hao's form starts appearing all shadowy-like((

Lyserg: HAOOOOO! O Kill...

Des: Down boy.

Lyserg: ((grr(( Why aren't you dead! Des let me kill you in the first chapter! And then she stole your pants!

Des: ...Oh yeah. Ha ha --;;;

Hao: ((wearing different pants(( I transmigrated! 

Yoh: o.O Isn't it supposed to take a long time to do that?

Hao: Well, I'm sure it's been 500 years since Des last updated.

Des: Very funny, asshole.

Manta: ((standing at the doorway to the stage(( Minna-san...? ...Something's up with the trapdoor.

Hao: Moving on. Aren't you supposed to be doing a show...otouto?

Yoh: You completely missed it. ((Yoh-laugh((

Hao: What's this! I demand an encore performance.

Manta: Seriously! Minna-san! The trapdoor!

Horohoro: Eh? oo ((goes over to look(( Holy cow! OO

Hao: Well?

Yoh: XD;;; I don't think this is a good time for an encore.

Manta: OO

Des: What? oo ((walks over(( Jesus! OO

((Pan to the trapdoor, from which BEAMS OF DARKNESS are emanating, and all sorts of horrible noises are being made((

Ren: ((also over to look(( ...Hn. That could be bad.

Horohoro: Ya THINK?

((There is a loud screech, the trapdoor opens a lot more, and a large skeleton (with a pompadour) flies out. The trapdoor slams shut again. Everyone runs out onto the stage area((

Manta: OO It got Ryu-san!

Lyserg: What on earth is going on?

Yoh: That ... that... TT

Des: o.o?

Yoh: I think that's ANNA. TT

Lyserg: ...oo ...

Des: ... You mean to tell me that since I dropped her down a trapdoor, Anna's wrath has been building, and now it has reached an overdrive that she can use to kill us all?

Yoh: YES. TT

Des: ...Well fuck. o.o

((And as if things couldn't get any worse, the door from outside to the stage bursts open! X-LAW music blares((

Horohoro: Oh COME ON!

Marco: Hao, the evil of evils, is on this stage! We will smite you with the mighty blade of justice!

Des: There is no time!

Hao: ((in the back, snickering((

Des: You! ((points to Ren, Yoh, Manta and Horohoro(( You will be the mages to seal the demon gate! ((throws flowing black robes on them((

Horohoro: We're MAGES! ((pose-strike((

Ren: --;;;;

Yoh: Anna's going to kill me... Anna's going to kill me...

Horohoro: Be a man!

Des: That's the spirit! ((chucks a can of salt and some candles at them(( Here. o.O;;;

Manta: ...Controversial. oO; 

Des: Shut up and seal. o.o ((pushes them off((

Ren: Che. -- ((starts lighting candles((

Meene: Can we get to the smiting now?

Des: No.

Marco: ((slaps Des(( Heretic! She supports the evil! XO

Des: Ow! Fuck! No killing Hao! You'll destroy my set!

Marco: ((ignoring everything she's saying(( SINNER! Prepare for judgement! SEI SHOUJO IRON MAIDEN JEANNE! ((and the chorus swells((

Jeanne: ((Iron maiden opens; puts Des in a cage and hangs her from the ceiling(( Will you repent?

Des: --;;; Whatever. I'll give you a chance to fight Hao!

Marco: Yay!

Everyone: ((gives him a strange look(( ...

Des: ...Moving on. You will not be fighting him in a way where anyone would be killed or any set destroyed. You must challenge Hao to...! A COMEDY BATTLE!

Meene: Unfair! Everyone knows Marco doesn't have a sense of humor!

Marco: NO! We will accept any challenge from a follower of Hao, that they may be destroyed!

Meene: Oh god. ((holds her forehead, shaking her head((

Jeanne: Sinners! We accept!

Hao: ((in the back of the room, convulsing with laughter((

Des: Do you accept, Hao? oO

Hao: ((rolls on the floor, cackling((

Des: I'll take that as a yes! ...Now let me out of this cage, damn you!

Marco: ((whacks cage with a stick(( How dare you befoul our maiden!

Des: ((piñata((

Jeanne: That will be enough, Marco. ((poufs the cage away((

Des: ((thud((

Marco: ... ((pokes her a few times with the stick((

Des: OI! ((gets up, steals Marco's stick, whacks him with it((

Marco: ((points his gun at her((

Des: Meep!

Hao: ((gathering his minions((

Opacho: Hao-sama, Opacho funny! 83

Macchi: w00t! XDDD Let's kick some X-LAW butt!

Zen-Ryou: WE CAN DO THE MUSIC! ((pose-strike, then spin over to the instruments((

Meene: Join us, Lyserg! We will punish Hao!

Lyserg: Okay! 

Des: ((being shuffled into her host chair(( PUT THE GUN -DOWN-, MARCO! ((taps her cards against the desk((

Marco: ... -- ((puts the gun away and marches to the stage((

Des: ((sweatdrops(( Soooo... the first game will be Alphabet, for Marco, Meene, Lyserg and Jeanne... Now the way this works is I give you a letter, and you have to start a sentence with that letter. Then you have to start every sentence afterwards with the next letter of the alphabet, until you've gone through the entire alphabet. Oo

X-LAWS: ((nodding understandingly((

Des: The scene is... Marco, Meene and Lyserg are Charlie's Angels, and Jeanne, Charlie, is sending them on a super-secret mission! The letter you're starting with is W. Oo Take it away!

Marco, Meene, Lyserg: ((strike the Charlie's Angels pose((

Meene: Wow, it's been a long time since we've gone on a mission!

Marco: Xerox this, would you? ((pretends to hand Meene a file((

Meene: Yes!

Lyserg: Zounds, it's a phonecall! ((pretends to push the button on a speakerphone((

Jeanne: ((walks onstage(( Angels, you must go on a mission!

Meene: Boy oh boy! ((jumps up and down((

Lyserg: Charlie! ((points meaningfully((

Meene: Duh. ((shakes her head((

Jeanne: Evil is afoot!

Marco: Frankly we all had assumed that.

Jeanne: Good!

Marco: How many weapons do we get?

Lyserg: I don't know.

Meene: Just wait for Charlie to tell us. ((waves a finger at Marco((

Marco: ... 'Kay.

Jeanne: Let's just say it's a lot.

Lyserg: Marvelous!

Meene: Now what's the mission?

Marco: Oh I can't wait.

Lyserg: Pedophile.

Marco: Quit it!

Jeanne: Raid the enemy headquarters!

Marco: Sabotaging things?

Jeanne: Terrorize the whole facility!

Meene: Understood!

Marco: ...((pretends to get into the spy car(( Vrooom! Oo;;;

Lyserg: Whee! Oo;;;

Des: ((pushes the buzzer(( Wow, surprisingly well-done! Thousand points to you all. oO

Lyserg: WE'VE GOT 4,000 POINTS! XOOO Take THAT, Hao!

Des: The points don't matter.

Marco: ((points his gun at Des again(( Make them matter!

Des: Okay, they matter. ..

Lyserg: HA! WE'VE GOT 4,000 POINTS!

Macchi: We are not threatened! ((posestrike((

Des: The next game is called Superheroes, for Mari, Macchi, Kanna and Hao! Everyone is given a strange superhero identity and they have to try to save the day. Now what should be Hao's weird superhero name?

Silva: Spontaneously Combusting Boy!

Sharona: Too-sexy-for-his-own-good Man! Captain Spiffypants!

Horohoro: ((pouring more salt over the trapdoor(( Princess Salsa!

Ren: Princess Salsa?

Horohoro: ((snicker((

Tamao: Magical Hoshi-chan! -

Yoh: ((making little hand symbols over the trapdoor(( Honeybee boy!

Des: Honeybee Boy, okay that's good. And what should be the crisis for Honeybee Boy to solve?

Sharona: Moths gaining popularity!

Lyserg: Bug zappers!

Milly: No more flowers!

Ryu's skeleton: MILLY-CHAAAN! ((glomp((

Milly: Eeek! OO

Faust: ((whistles innocently((

Des: Okay, so it's Honeybee Boy and the world's crisis is No more flowers. oO Take it away!

Hao: ((on stage, twiddling his fingers as though they were wings; making buzzy noises; does not care!(( It seems there are no more flowers. Pathetic, sad humans have destroyed them all. I, Mirai ou Honeybee Boy, will have to destroy them to recreate this world... ((sparkle sparkle((

Macchi: ((skips onstage(( Where the hell did the flowers go?

Hao: Ah, so you've made it, Writhing in Agony kid! 

Macchi: AAAAGH! My spine! ((wiggles around((

Hao: I'd send you a "Get well soon" bouqet, but alas.

Macchi: ((dropped on the floor, leg twitching and arms flailing(( It's really okay! OH THE PAIN! My esophagus!

Kanna: ((walks on(( -.- I'm here already.

Macchi: GAAAH OH GOD! Thank mog you're here... Blatantly Mary Sue Fancharacter Girl! Oo;; I think my kidneys are falling out!

Kanna: ((walks up to Faust(( I've finally found you, daddy! It's me! Your daughter!

Faust: ((snicker((

Kanna: ((looks around(( Hold on a sec. ((jogs over to Yoh(( Hi! I'm perfect! Also, we have fallen in love, regardless of your fiancee! ((pulls him to the stage and kisses him((

Yoh: ((blink((

Manta: Aaack! Kanna, no! OO

Horohoro: Sweet holy mother of food! OO

((The trapdoor surges with hate! Manta is launched into the air((

Manta: AAAAAAH!

Ren: -.- Baka.

Horohoro: We're out of salt! We're out of salt!

Ren: Nani? Use bicarb!

Manta: ((crashes onto the stage((

Hao: -.o ?

Mari: ((walks on at that moment((

Kanna: ((breaks liplock with Yoh(( You're just in time, Baby-Catapulter Woman!

Mari: Yes, it seems one of them got loose. ((picks up Manta and throws him at Macchi((

Macchi: AAAAAAAAGH! MY STOMACH! ((writhe((

Manta: ((spazzing(( OO

Mari: ((has Chuck fly in a circle around Kanna((

Kanna: Hao-sama loves me too! ((runs over to him((

Hao: You stay away from my pollen sacks, woman.

Mari: Yes. Honeybee-sama's pollen sacks. ((picks Manta up again and throws him at Kanna(( My work here is done! ((collects Chuck and leaves the stage((

Kanna: Hey! Come back here! ((runs after Mari((

Macchi: The blood! ((twitchseizure(( It's coming out of every orifice!

Hao: Quick, go outside and distract the enemy.

Macchi: Aye.. ((flop(( Aye, sir. ((walks out, flailing((

Des: ((buzz buzz(( XDDD 2000 points go to Baby Catapulter Woman, thousand points to the rest!

Mari: Mari is winning for the team.

Marco: Bias! Des is a Hanagumi fan! I demand an impartial judge!

Jeanne: Sinner! ((cages Des again((

Des: Stop doing that!

Macchi: ((picks Manta up by the head(( Use him. He hates both sides.

Jeanne: Very good, sinner. Manta shall be the host then. ((hands Manta the cards((

Des: What about me? ;;;

Meene: ... Who cares? Piñata! ((rattles the cage with a stick((

Manta: Um, do I have to? ;;;

Marco: ((gives Manta a deathglare((

Manta: ((gulp((

Horohoro: Shit, there goes one of our mages. --

Ren: Get back over here, Yoh! 

Yoh: ...Izzat bicarb? O.o

Horohoro/Ren: Yes.

Trapdoor: ((Roars menacingly((

Yoh: Eek. ;;

Manta: o.o Okay, well, er, the next game for the X-LAWs is .. ((looks at card(( Show-stopping number... o.O;; For Lyserg, Marco, and Denbat. Now what you have to do in this game is act out a scene, and when I ring the buzzer... where's the buzzer? Oh, there it is. When I ring the buzzer, you have to break into a song using the sentence you just said. Hey, I get it! Like in a musical, right?

Des: ((dangles in cage, disgruntled(( Right.

Yoh: You should save her, Ren!

Ren: Why me!

Yoh: Because she likes you!

Ren: SO!

Manta: It says I need a suggestion from the audience for a strange place for people to work at. oO

Pirika: A taco shop!

Jun: A beauty parlor!

Mosuke: Feudal Japan!

Space Shot: A CARNIVAL!

Manta: Okay, I'll use Carnival... so it's a show-stopping number, you're working at a carnival, go ahead then. oo

Des: LET ME OUTTA HERE!

Lyserg: ((steps onstage(( What're you doing?

Marco: I'm running one of those evil games that are impossible to win that have gigantic teddy bears what mock you because you'll never win them ever. EVIL!

Lyserg: Well, I've run out of ride tickets to sell. Have you any tickets?

Manta: Oo ((buzz((

Lyserg: oo ((bursts into song(( Have you! Aaaany tickets! For the riides! For the riides! ((spin(( Without tickets you cannot get on the riides! And you need! A whole lot!

Marco: No, I haven't got any tickets. You must be new. Ask some other ticketman. I run the games of evil. .

Manta: ((buzz((

Marco: ((dance(( I run the games of evil! You'll never ever ever ever win!

Des: AGH! Marco singing! You befoul the music world! Sacriliege! ((shakes the cage((

Marco: ((still singing(( I run the games of evil! Carnivals are lairs full of sin! And every last one of you is going to go to hell! ((does a boogie((

Macchi: ... My virgin eyes. XX;;;

Mari: Mari can't look. ((covering her eyes((

Denbat: ((walks onstage(( Cotton candy! Get your cotton candy!

Lyserg: I'll take some.

Denbat: You need tickets for cotton candy.

Lyserg: You need tickets for that too?

Marco: You need tickets for EVERYTHING.

Denbat: Even to see the freak show.

Manta: ((buzz((

Denbat: ((bursts into song(( Even to see the freak show! The bearded lady calls you there! If you wanna see a midget or a cat without hair! They will be there! They will be! THERE!

Manta: Oo;;: ((buzzbuzz(( I really don't know what to make of that.

Des: Negative 5,000 points to Marco! Marco must never sing! NEVER!

Marco: ((shoots Des, and the bullet ricochets off the cage((

Manta: ;; Okay, what Des said... but 5,000 points to Lyserg because he CAN sing.

Des: Damn straight!

Denbat: Hey! What about me?

Des: You don't get any points, because you're unimportant!

Denbat: ((sulks((

Marco: That means we gained! ...No points at all? WHERE IS THE JUSTICE? ((waves gun at Manta((

Manta: ;;

Des: Lemme out of the cage and we'll talk points, mister! -- ((is shot at some more(( Stop that! -.O

Ren: Oh hell. -- ((throws his Kwan Dao at the cage, it crashes to the ground and Des rolls out(( 

Manta: Yoh-kun, I don't wanna be a host! ((runs back to Yoh's group((

Des: Thanks Ren! D

Ren: ;;; Kisama.

Des: ((scrambles back to her host chair((

Marco: I DEMAND A RECOUNT! XO

Jeanne: Sit down, Marco.

Des: Really. a-hem The next game will be Film, Theatre, Literature and TV styles for Zen-Ryou!

Zen: Tou! ((boing((

Ryou: TOU! ((likewise boing((

Zen-Ryou: ((land on Des's desk and pose-strike((

Des: ((pose-struck in front of(( Err. Right! We need audience suggestions.

Sally: Godzilla!

The Skeleton of Ryu: Porno!

Karim: Western!

Lily: Star Wars!

Manta: ((back with the "mages"(( The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy!

Lily: Eee! You read Hitchhiker's? ((geek-bonding!((

Tamao: ...Yu-Gi-Oh? 3

Silva: Nature Documentary!

Ponchi/Konchi: LOVE HINAAAAA!

The Niles: THE MUMMY! D ...Wait, we're dead! oo

Des: ((scribbling down suggestions(( ... WOULD YOU PEOPLE QUIT STRIKING POSES ON MY DESK I AM TRYING TO WRITE!

Ryou: ((was about to bust out the guitar(( Fiiiine -- ((hops off the desk((

Zen: ((hops after((

Des: Okay, I think that's enough suggestions for now. We'll start out normally with a scene, and the scene is... Ryou, you are waiting for your blind date Zen, and you did not know that he was not a woman, but a transvestite!

Ryou: ((cracks up and nudges Zen((

Zen: XPPP

Des: Start already. XP ((kicks them onto the stage((

Ryou: ((on stage, waits around((

Zen: ((approaches, acting girly(( Hiii, are you Bob?

Ryou: Yes. Yes I am.

Yoh: BOB!

Des: ...BOB is so cool. X3

Zen: Hiii Bob. My name's CARL, but everyone just calls me JESSICA! ((maniacal giggle((

Ryou: YOU'RE JESSICA? OO

Zen: DDD Yeah! Didn't Macchi tell you about me?

Ryou: O.o;;; I'm currently wondering what exactly Macchi is trying to tell me!

Macchi: offstage(( Damn right, you people are gaaaay! XD

Meene: ((scoff((

Des: ((rings the bell(( Star Wars! O.o

Zen: Well, she wanted to tell you to... JOIN THE DARK SIDE! FUFUFUFUFU!

Ryou: Never! People on the dark side have to wear SKIRTS!

Zen: Then. You. Shall. DIE. ((waves his microphone(( Shccttoooom!

Ryou: ((guitar(( Freeeeeeow!

Zen-Ryou: ((lightsaber battle((

Des: ((bell(( Love Hina!

Ryou: ((pokes Zen in the chest with his guitar((

Zen: HENTAAAAAAAAAI! ((kicks Ryou across the stage((

Ryou: I didn't mean it?

Zen: Bakaaaaa! ((chase((

Ryou: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Des: ((bell(( Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ryou: ((dramatic point(( We must settle this with a DUEL!

Zen: OKAY! But if you lose you have to go to the SHADOW REALM, realm, realm, realm, oooh!

Ryou: You shall be DEFEATED!

Zen: NEVER!

Ryou: You SHALL! I intend to bullshit my way throughout this entire game and thus WIN!

Zen: Cuuurse youuu Pharaooooh!

Des: ((bell(( ... The Mummy! VS Godzilla!

Ryou: ((looks at Des like WTF(( ...Blaaaaaah! ((mummy arms((

Zen: REEEEEEEEAHHHHH fwoosh! ((pantomimes spitting fire((

Ryou: ... ((falls over((

Zen: ((stomps on Ryou((

Des: ((bell(( Nature Documentary! Oo

Ryou: As you can see, the Japanese Enormous Lizard is very violent when hunting its prey...

Zen: Raaaaah! Violence!

Ryou: AND CAN TALK!

Des: ((ding ding ding(( Okay, that's all for that round! 500 points to you both, you're better musicians than actors.

Zen-Ryou: You really think so?

Des: Oi, I don't care what anyone says, Chimi Chimi Moryo kicked ass. --

Zen-Ryou: Eeee! ((HUG(( WE HAVE A FAN! AT LAST!

Des: ... Try not to suffocate the fan, guys. ;;;

Yoh: BOBLOVE is better!

Trapdoor: ((In a super evil voice(( RINGO URAMI NO UTA! XOOOO

Ren: YOH! GET BACK HERE AND SEAL EVIL, KISAMA!

Yoh: ...Bob Love? o-o

Ren: KISAMA!

Yoh: oo ((toddles back over(( Bob Love.

Horohoro: Don't provoke it! OO

Trapdoor: ((FWOOSH(( RINGOURAMINOUTA!

Yoh: Eeeeeee! ;; ((throws bicarb madly((

Ren: KISAMA YOU ARE WASTING THE BICARB!

Horohoro: .. At this rate we might have to move onto sweet n' low!

Ren: KISAMAAAAA!

Marco: ... Al Di La Da. X3

Everyone: ((pauses((

Trapdoor: ((fries Marco to a crisp((

Jeanne: Marco! Oo

Des: CAN WE MOVE ONTO THE NEXT GAME? PLEASE? 

Lyserg: oo But... we NEED Marco!

Des: ..sigh -- It comes down to this.

Hao: Hmm?

Des: Hao! Jeanne! O

Jeanne: Yes, Des Dao-Shindou-Tini-Winchcombe um...er... your surname is too long for me to say your full name. ..

Des: The final game will be!

((A hush falls over the crowd((

Des: SCENE TO RAP! For Hao and Jeanne!

Everyone: ... ((cracks up((

Des: The scene will be -

Everyone: ((cracking up((

Des: Hao and Jeanne's -

Everyone: ((cracking up((

Des: FINAL BATTLE - shut UP, people!

Everyone: ((shuts up((

Des: With the gate of Babylon...To rap. Now. Go. --

Jeanne/Hao: ((mahou shoujo transformation into gangsta rap gear!((

DJ Chocolove: D ((busts out a beat, yo((

Jeanne: Yo! We're some holy mofos and we're exalted on high, gettin' ready to bust a cap in Hao 'cos he must die!

X-LAWS: He GOTS ta die, foo'! D

Hao: Well here I come and you can't kill me, 'cos all of y'all are so fuckin' ti-ny!

Jeanne: You damned sinner, we got our door, it's gonna suck you in and you will be no more!

Hao: Shamash looks like the Pillsbury Doughboy on crack! He gonna be the Spirit of Fire's snack!

Des: Oh... my ... god... this is so wrong. XDDDDDD

Faust: Why is Jeanne a better rapper than Hao? O-o;;

Des: Generation gap?

Faust: Must be.

Yoh: ...This has to stop. o.o;

Trapdoor: FWAAAAAAAAAAH! ((nukes the stage((

Des: MY SET! OO

Hao/Jeanne: ((roll out of the flames(( Oo;;;

Chocolove: MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!

Des: Errr... And, THAT'S the REAL end! D;;;;

Horohoro: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

((static(( 


End file.
